Blackbird
by zota
Summary: -A Beatle Contest- Edward odia a Isabella. Un día, aprovechando que está sola, pretende darle una lección y decirle todo lo que piensa sobre ella "Swan no se merece ninguno de mis pensamientos, no vale la pena.- le aclaré. Dignidad ante todo."


**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia:** Blackbird  
**Nombre de la Autora: **Zota  
**Pareja: **Bella/Edward  
**Número de palabras: **6512  
**Rating/Advertencias: **Rating T

**Blackbird**

_«__Take these sunken eyes and learn to see__»_

No intentaré meterles aquí una redacción del estado del tiempo, ni dramatizar con la aurora de mi nuevo día. Hoy iba un poco negativo, el sol me golpeaba la nuca como queriendo decir _"hey pendejo, ni yo te acompaño en estos momentos"_. Me encontraba odiando que inclusive el clima se inclinara ante ella y sólo le diera un motivo más para lucirse en su uniforme de capitana.

Soy Edward Cullen y existen dos verdades en mi vida: amo el olor a fresas y odio a Isabella Swan. Especialmente este lunes.

Yo sabía que ella adoraba el sol y hasta el momento, el mal tiempo de Forks era lo único bueno de mis días, porque me levantaba consciente de que ella aborrecía cada nube gris vista desde su blanca ventana. Y ser testigo de su infelicidad, eso, significaba un pedacito de cielo para mí.

El último semáforo cambió a verde, apreté el acelerador conduciendo más rápido de lo normal. En mi último año del instituto no quería ser uno más del montón, luego me iría a una buena universidad donde, con seguridad, me esperaba algo mejor que Forks. No me sorprendió ver a unos pocos paseándose por el estacionamiento de la escuela, y ya que tenía por lo menos quince minutos antes de dirigirme a clases, me propuse pasarlos dentro de mi auto escuchando cualquier cosa que fuera _ad hoc_ con mi temperamento matutino.

Pero nada podría ir tan bien para mí, debería haberlo previsto, porque a penas conecté mi i pod a la radio, el horrible sonido proveniente de la cosa que ella llama pickup me distrajo. _¿Serías tan amable, Swan, de mandar esa vergüenza al deshuesadero?_ _"Nop"_ quizás me diría ella, _"me encanta llamar la atención Edward", "me encanta que todo el mundo voltee a verme Edward"," me encanta distraerte… Edward"._

En un principio, ella no me era del todo desagradable. A su llegada desde comienzo de año, fue una más de las tantas cabezas que llenaban este triste instituto que no supera los quinientos estudiantes, pero luego fue haciéndose notar, y no de las mejores maneras. Caídas y sonrojos eran pan de cada día, para qué hablar del accidente que casi la mata si no fuera porque saltó sobre su camión justo a tiempo.

Eso, y ser el centro de atención a lo largo del año, me hacían odiarla.

Sí, era bonita, pero no quitaba el sueño. Entonces ¿por qué la mayoría pensaba que era perfecta? Les aclaro, para evitar futuros malentendidos, que la _mayoría_ nunca será una fracción con la cual pueda identificarme.

Para mi mala racha, ella se estacionó frente a mí. Me hice el tonto para no saludarla, que conste que no había problema con eso, la engreída tampoco acostumbraba dirigirme la palabra, de hecho no estaba al tanto de si sabía cómo saludar de forma correcta. Escasamente la había escuchado hablar, sino era para gritonearle a su equipo de vóleibol.

-Hey Bella.- escuché como le decían algunos. Pero no la oí responder. ¿Ven? qué decía yo.

Una de las muchas fallitas que conozco de ella, es que detesta la sangre. En serio, no existe fobia más pasada de moda. Ya en la primera semana después de su llegada, me enteré gracias a la parlanchina de Jessica Stanley, que Swan se había desmayado en clase de biología mientras hacían el test Rh. Que debilucha, quiero decir, yo le temo a las cosas que no puedo controlar, pero desmayarme durante una tormenta no es una opción. Me hubiese gustado ir aquel día y verla caer, pero en vez de estar riéndome de Isabella Swan, tuve que conformarme con beber la limonada caliente de mi madre y disfrutar de un amoroso romance abrazado a mi inodoro. Todo gracias al virus traído directamente a casa, cortesía de mi padre.

-¡Bella, espera!- gritó Alice Brandon, tratando de alcanzar a punta de saltos a su inseparable amiga.

Si Alice no fuese tan _gatorade_, quizás hasta me gustaría, no obstante ella estaba en la mira de uno de mis amigos, y mi lealtad hacia Jazz iba primero. Por cierto, otra cosa que odio es el color amarillo y juraría que ese _Porsche_ de Brandon podría provocar daño retiniano por exposición prolongada.

Hice un conteo mental antes de ingresar. Lunes; historia y geografía, la única clase que comparto con ella. Como sea, agradezco que le encante sentarse de las primeras, por mi parte, yo procuraba alejarme del aura que desprendía, pues sentarse en su proximidad sería equiparable a reconocerse como su admirador.

-¿Podrías ser menos estresante?- gruñó Jasper a mi lado.- la chica no tiene la culpa de atraer a tantos idiotas.

-¿Qué chica?- le respondí.

-¿Que chica?- se burló en una pobre imitación de mi voz.- Bella Swan, sé que no la pasas, pero déjame decirte que no es para nada desagradable.

Genial, ahora también tenía a mi amigo en su bolsillo, ¿que acaso era el único que la veía con claridad? La chica no era más que una manipuladora, que usaba las personas para su propio beneficio, iba por ahí, dando una imagen de brillantez y confianza, pero yo tenía claro que eso no era más que su modo de obrar a su antojo. Si hasta Emmett bromeaba con ella recientemente.

-Swan no se merece ninguno de mis pensamientos, no vale la pena.- le aclaré. _Dignidad ante todo._

-Ya.

-¿Es lo último que dirás?

-Si.- contestó, aunque luego pareció arrepentirse.- sólo te daré un consejo, amigo. Bella no se merece ni tus prejuicios ni tus malas vibras, ella no es ni la mitad de diabólica que tú te imaginas.

-Bella no se merece ni tus prejuicios ni tu blah blah.- me burlé del ingenuo de Jazz.- mejor vuelve a lo tuyo Jasper, este día no estoy para que me jodan.

Soltó un ruido que no estuve seguro si catalogar como suspiro o un bufido, luego se enderezó en su lugar y yo no fui tomado en cuenta por el resto de la clase.

Exacto, que volviera a la suyo, mientras, trataría de sacar esta asignatura a flote, era la única con la que tenía problemitas. Gracias a cielo Jasper sufría una extraña patología llamada _soy un enfermo come libros sobre la guerra civil_, el pobre está siempre de obseso con la historia, lo bueno del asunto es poder recibir su iluminadora sabiduría cada vez que llega un examen.

Miré la espalda de Swan recordando la vez que saqué una calificación más alta que ella, fue en matemáticas, _oh sí._ Swan no era tan buena en matemáticas, pero ni eso la detenía de quemarse las pestañas estudiando para así refregarles en la cara a los demás lo inteligente que resultó ser. En fin, empecé a recrear en mi mente ese glorioso día en que Isabella-la perfecta sacó una B y yo una A+ en el primer examen del año. Debió haber sido una humillación para ella, pero a pesar de todo, se acercó a felicitarme. ¿Quién necesitaba su aprobación de todos modos?, estuve seguro que había fingido esa boba sonrisa.

Hoy no tenía hambre, así que en cuanto llegamos a la cafetería, cogí un brownie y una coca cola, y ya, podría sobrevivir con eso el resto del segmento. Jasper miró con una ceja alzada mi elección y yo le mostré mi lindo dedo medio, eso en definitiva lo puso de vuelta a sus propios asuntos.

-Hola chicos, Edward, Jasper.- dijo una voz conocida.

Isabella Swan y Alice Brandon o Alice Brandon e Isabella Swan, según en orden en que vinieran, habitualmente caminaban pegadas la una a la otra cual si fueran siamesas, eran como las _mejores amigas por siempre,_ y nunca tuve la dicha de presenciar una pelea entre ambas. No tenía nada contra Brandon, en ese sentido, hasta podía llevar una plática interesante con ella en la clase de inglés, sin embargo, nuestras ocasionales charlas se convertían en algo insoportable en cuanto mencionaba a su mejor amiga.

-Hola Alice.- le respondí. Jasper hizo un sonidito que sonó como _hey_. La sonrisa de Alice no se movió ni un ápice.

Si a mí me saludaran de esa forma, enseñaría lo que significa ser educado por Esme Cullen a cualquier maldito grosero, pero yo estaba en la cancha de mi amigo y a ella no pareció importarle su escasa educación, que a decir verdad, no fue sino timidez. Yo no andaba con orangutanes.

Jasper estaba enamorado de Alice Brandon desde que aprendió el significado de esa palabra, para mí su comportamiento rayaba en lo poco razonable, pero qué diferencia había si aún no le crecían las bolas para confesárselo. Por su parte, ella actuaba como un completo lío, a veces lo miraba fijo y a veces pasaba de él. Y yo en medio, no sabía si darle un empujoncito al niño-pubertad o si regalarle de antemano un pañuelito rosa y palmearle el hombro.

Todo gracias a las confusas señales que enviaban las chicas. A veces eran tan ambiguas que ni ellas mismas se entendían luego.

Noté como Swan no la acompañó en la fila, con frecuencia hacían eso. Ella se sentaba cómodamente en su silla mientras su amiga era la que se encargaba de cargar una bandeja para dos. Observé lo que había llevado hasta la cajera; dos solitarias manzanas y dos botellas de agua. ¿Es que acaso Swan andaba pegándole malas costumbres a esta pobre chica? Era el colmo.

-Vaya Brandon, ¿quieres aspirar a la liga de esqueletos al igual que Swan?- le pregunté. Jazz hundió su codo en mi costilla, pero me la aguanté, a veces no podía dejar de ser tan ácido.

Ella dio un lento pestañeo, seguido de un mohín raro en su mentón, casi como un tic. Pensé que quizás ese era su gesto para mostrar su molestia, quién sabe.

-¿Qué me dices de eso?- apuntó mi bandeja. Jazz soltó una risita odiosa y yo esta vez no supe que responder, _no tengo hambre_ sonaba igual de marica que _estoy a dieta._

Sentí como mis cejas se juntaban. Esta Alice ya no me caía tan bien. Avancé dos lugares en la fila gracias a que Jasper por fin había elegido su ensalada. Yo sabía que en realidad no hacía más que prolongar el poco tiempo que nos quedaba de charla con Brandon. El siempre llevaba la misma horrible ensalada de espinaca.

-Este es el postre.- de pronto dijo Alice, su tono fue extraño.-Bella ha hecho lasaña, si crees que la de _Risotto`s_ es buena es porque no has probado la de Bella, ella siempre trae doble porción porque sabe que si no lo hace tendremos una imprevista salida al centro comercial.- comentó en tono bromista, pero a mí me constaba que más parecía una verdadera amenaza.

-Mmm, bien. No tenías que darme un discurso.

-Oh, es que tu parecías tan curioso.- me dijo un tanto cínica.- Y por cierto, Bella no es un esqueleto, sólo es atlética, cuida tu lengua antes de referirte en esos términos a mi mejor amiga, ella definitivamente no está sola.- dramatizó, y pude ver que hablaba en serio.- adiós _Cullen_, Jasper.

Jasper lucía como si se hubiera ganado la lotería. Ella se marchó casi saltando, su excéntrico cabello fue lo último que vi. Mi amigo gruñó y me echó una mirada de loco que no dio resultado, me encogí de hombros y le solté un _"supéralo"._

¿Qué les estaba diciendo sobre las señales confusas? Las chicas son expertas en eso, creen que somos individuos llenos de sensibilidad y empatía, y que tenemos el deber de leer entre líneas el montón de mensajes subliminales que nos mandan cada segundo. Yo sabía que el hombre ideal no era más masculino que Elton John, pero, ¿por qué les costaba tanto entender la simpleza de las cosas? Miré a mi amigo estando a punto de preguntarle, al final lo dejé ir.

Me entraron unas desesperadas ganas de demostrarle a Brandon que su amiguita no era tan pasto limpio como ella creía, quizás desenmascararla, o quizás ponerla vulnerable o quizás humillarla. Deseché mi última idea, tampoco era para tanto, yo la odiaba, pero ni a leguas deseaba darle algún tipo de humillación. Eso estaba tan cerca del _bullying_ como yo lo estaba de escuchar a los _Jonas brothers_.

Y de pronto lo tuve, ese singular pensamiento. Debía decirle lo que pensaba de ella, esa era la única manera de bajarle los humos y darle a entender que ella no era _santo de devoción_ para todos, y que existía alguien (yo) que no se tragaba todas sus cartas. También me serviría para desprenderme de todas las críticas constructivas que tenía en su contra. Había que ser sincero en esta vida, en una de esas, hasta la ayudaba a ser mejor persona.

-Tengo un plan.- le dije a Jasper, al tiempo que subíamos por las gradas después de una provechosa practica de básquet.- así ella dejará de sentirse y actuar como la reina del planeta.

-Santa mierda, aquí va de nuevo…- se quejó el muy nena. Odiaba que me hablaran como si yo no estuviera ahí.- ¿Qué bicho te ha picado hoy, Edward?, deja a la chica en paz.

-¿La defiendes Jazz, apoyas su comportamiento? ¿De qué lado estás?- quería golpearme a mí mismo por haber sonado tan noviecita celosa.

-En este caso no hay ningún lado, sólo tú y tu paranoia. La chica no mata ni una mosca y tú crees que es la _hija de Rosemary_

-Ya veo, de todos modos no necesito tu ayuda.

-Sólo creo que no debes ser tan descortés como lo fuiste con Alice.

-¿Yo descortés? Me lo dice quien no puede coordinar el habla cuando Brandon está cerca, ni siquiera la miras a los ojos, y si crees que un quejido cuenta como saludo deberías ir a pedirle clases de flirteo a Newton.

-No sé de qué hablas.- dijo, haciéndose el tonto. Estaba rojo como un rábano con vergüenza.

Esa fue mi señal para no seguir echándole leña al fuego, sabía que me había pasado con el comentario, pero estaba tan fastidiado. Bien, si él no iba a hacer más que cruzarse de brazos yo no tendría ningún problema en actuar sin su ayuda.

Seguimos por algunos minutos rodeados de silencio, interrumpido en por el seco sonido de zapatillas frenando en el piso. El equipo de vóleibol femenino hacía su entrada al gimnasio.

Difícilmente discutía con Jasper por algo que no fueran nuestras preferencias musicales, sabía que estaba enojado conmigo por exteriorizar lo que sea que tenía con Brandon, del mismo modo sabía que debí disculparme, pero yo también estaba molesto por su nulo apoyo. Mi disculpa demoraría en llegar.

No pude dejar de maldecir a Swan por haber sido la causa de nuestro disgusto, ¿a quién más iba a culpar después de todo?

Pronto llegaron más chicos, entre ellos Emmett, quien instantáneamente advirtió los ánimos y prefirió sentarse al lado de Jazz. Odiaba que yo fuera el insoportable y Jasper el tratable, me daba a entender que me estaba comportando como un pendejo y siempre es difícil enterarse así.

Ambos se hundieron en una plática sobre no sé qué jugada de no sé cuál equipo. Definitivamente hoy no era mi día. Por culpa de Swan tenía un campo de fuerza centrífuga que alejaba a la gente de mí. ¿Acaso tendría que adorarla también para encajar con estos idiotas y hacerle un altar como los demás pelmazos? ¿Quería encajar en su pequeño mundo? ¿Sería yo como el rey ese, que tuvo que beber de la fuente de la locura para unirse a su pueblo? ¿Era el único que veía que Isabella era mala?

Categóricamente no, Yo no iba a ser un conformista, tenía que salvar aunque fuera a unos cuantos. Si bien las trincheras se desmoronaban poco a poco y estaba punto de perder a mis dos mejores soldados, pensé que era apropiado llevar el lema _retroceder nunca, rendirse jamás_.

Me levanté dispuesto a ir al baño y refrescarme, quizás así aclararía las ideas. No di aviso a los chicos y no supe si sentirme bien o mal cuando ninguno de los dos levantó la vista para intentar despedirse.

Por el pasillo vi salir de los vestidores femeninos a Brandon acompañada de Ángela Weber, las dos iban sonriendo, sin el uniforme de vóleibol.

-… Bella cree que no vale la pena ir cada semana al centro comercial, pero yo digo que simplemente no es suficiente, quiero decir, a veces las ofertas….- decía mientras se alejaba.

Si me vio, nunca lo sabría. Asumí que aún estaba molesta por mi comentario en la cafetería. Palabras como _temporada otoño- invierno_ y _Ralph Lauren_ dejaron de obtener mi atención en cuanto apuré el paso hacia los servicios.

Lavé mi cara por lo menos tres veces e increíblemente eso pareció mejorar mi torrente de pensamientos. Sabía qué hacer y para eso debía volver al gimnasio. A esas horas la mayoría iba camino a sus casas, los únicos que estábamos ahí lo hacíamos por causa de las horas extra programáticas. Yo ya había terminado mi práctica de basquetbol, lo único que quedaba en el gimnasio era el equipo de Swan.

Permanecí un rato evaluando mi plan. Cuando volví a bajar por las gradas, me di cuenta que mis amigos ya no estaban, más tarde hablaría con Jasper, según como fueran las cosas de ahora en adelante. Tomé asiento con mi mente concentrada en las próximas acciones. Dos espacios por debajo de mi había un grupo de _groupies_, de los cuales sobresalían dos pelmazos.

-Es lindísima.- escuché decir al idiota de Mike Newton, el muy nena besaba el suelo que pisaba Swan.

-Es lamentable que no seas de su tipo.- le aclaró hipócritamente Eric Yorkie.

-¿Y acaso tú sí? Yo no la he visto mirarte más de lo que me mira, como sea, tan poco la he visto colgada del brazo de ningún otro hasta el momento.

-Olvídalo Mike, ella pasa absolutamente de ti.

-Y seguro a ti te habla mucho. No lo des por hecho Eric, ayer en biología por ejemplo, elogié su uniforme de capitana, que por cierto se le ve excelente, bueno, yo me refería a ese que sale a relucir cuando se saca el buzo, pero ella no tenía porque saberlo.

-Si claro, Jessica me dijo que ella viene en uniforme la mayor parte del tiempo por practicidad.

- Oh sí, eso es porque ella odia ir de compras, una vez la escuche regañando a Alice por lo de ir al centro comercial, honestamente, ¿qué tienen las chicas con eso de comprar y comprar?, ven una tarjeta dorada y enloquecen. Brandon debería pedir ayuda con su problemita.

Que me partiera un rayo en ese instante, pero no podía estar más de acuerdo con el descerebrado de Newton. Aunque su tonito de haber sacado a relucir un misterio hizo que se me revolvieran las tripas.

-Pero Bella no es así, digo, lo que le he visto puesto siempre le queda como guante y no es un problema para nosotros si Bella viene a la escuela con ese conjunto. ¿Te imaginas lo que significaría salir con ella? Una chica que odia las sorpresas y que paguen su parte de la cena. Hasta para eso es perfecta, si tan solo hablara más.

Newton soltó una carcajada arrogante y Yorkie se regodeó con su brillantez. Definitivamente esos dos nunca serían el futuro del país. Dejé de tomarlos en cuenta después de notar que sólo estaban ahí a causa de la práctica.

Swan podía ser horriblemente torpe, pero a pesar de eso nadie se burlaba de ella ni de sus constantes traqueteos, creo que la razón radicaba en la importancia de la victoria para un pueblo tan insignificante como Forks. Un reluciente trofeo definía la balanza sin importar que la ganadora no fuera capaz de caminar sobre una superficie lisa sin tropezar con sus propios pies. Aun así, era rápida como bala para captar los pases y sus saques eran dignos de una profesional, eso lo reconocería cualquiera, hasta yo.

En algún punto comencé a ojear mi libro de historia para estudiar mientras esperaba el final de la práctica de las chicas. No me percaté del momento en que se fueron casi todos los hombres en las gradas, sólo quedando yo y más abajo el entrenador Boile, seguramente los demás idiotas se marcharon aburridos de no poder ver a Swan haciendo jugadas. Ella había elegido este día para ejercer su papel de estratega junto al entrenador. Suerte para mí.

Me encogí en mi lugar a la espera del momento adecuado, tampoco quería que me vieran, así que puse el libro a la altura de mis ojos, sin dejar de espiar los movimientos de Swan.

En un instante sonó el pitido del entrenador y comenzó el coro de voces de todas las chicas. Desde mí puesto pasaba casi desapercibido, pero no debía descuidarme. Sabía que Swan era una de las últimas en irse, como capitana debía asegurarse de dejar todo en orden, tarea en la que comúnmente la ayudaban Brandon y Weber, y que increíblemente para mi suerte, se habían saltado la práctica.

Si esto no era deber divino, no sé qué más podría ser.

Esperé unos minutos hasta que el ruido proveniente de los vestidores bajara. Swan se quedó recogiendo los balones y sin notarme se acercó a un largo moleskine que usaba a modo de bitácora. Lo sabía porque Alice a veces lo llevaba consigo y me obligaba a descifrar sus anotaciones. Escribió unas cuantas cosas con su horrible caligrafía, ergo se marchó en dirección a los vestidores.

Fue el momento en que decidí bajar las gradas, sintiendo como la adrenalina hacía temblar mis pies. Debido al ahorro de energía, la luz del gimnasio estaba baja a esa hora, lo que logró una atmosfera rara. Me sentí un poquito espía de la CIA, con la música de _misión imposible_ de fondo.

Aguardé hasta que todas se fueran, dándome cuenta que estaba sola cuando lo único que escuché fue su voz tarareando una de los _Beatles_. Ella tampoco escuchaba los _hits_ del momento, podría decir que era una de las cosas que teníamos en común, sabía por Alice que ella adoraba los clásicos.

Sonreí, con Swan ahí, sola, se daba mi gran oportunidad para expresarme.

Empujé la puerta y entré. Lo primero que vi fue su blanca espalda, y sus manos luchando contra el broche de su sostén. Debía reconocer el primer fallo en mi plan, no tenía cabeza para pensar con ella estando semidesnuda en medio de los lockers, la chica no me agradaba pero tampoco estaba muerto, y mi cuerpo comenzó a percibirlo también, no sé, solamente pensé que ya estaría vestida. Me golpeé internamente por mi apuro, yo nunca había llegado a tercera base con una chica, entonces no podía culparme por mi repentino nerviosismo, y sin embargo estaba allí, a la espera de volver a mover mis pies.

Fingí una tos para llamar su atención. _Sin lugar para los débiles_. Ella se congeló en su lugar.

-Isabella Swan.-dije tratando de sonar firme.

Ella soltó un gritito y luego me echó un vistazo rápido por sobre su hombro sin verme en detalle, hizo un extraño sonido mientras trataba de alcanzar su toalla, cuando lo logró, se cubrió con ella. Casi suelto un suspiro de alivio, por un momento había creído que iba a poder hablarle estando ella semidesnuda. Tuve que reconocer que desestimé mi propia humanidad.

-Cullen…- dijo con voz agitada.- sabes que no debes entrar aquí, es el vestidor de las chicas.

-Lo sé, sólo quiero decirte unas cuantas cosas.

-¿No podías decírmelo en la cafetería o esperar a que terminara de vestirme?

No, no había pensado en eso. El factor sorpresa y el factor aventura se interpusieron. Además ella siempre iba acompañada de Brandon.

-Bueno, yo a pesar de todo no quiero humillarte.

-¿No quieres humillarme?- su rostro enrojecido era pura incredulidad.- ¿y cómo crees que me siento ahora?, no estoy específicamente en mi entorno natural, ¿no crees?

Pensé en qué responderle, en serio, sin embargo, solo habíamos cruzado unas cuantas frases en toda la vida, esta charla rebasaba mis tópicos. Nulo y en blanco fueron simples palabras que definían mi situación.

Advertí como entrecerró los ojos al mirarme, era extraña. Por más que lo intenté no vi ni pizca de ira en su rostro.

-Bien, ya estás aquí, así que no te haré perder tu tiempo, creo que es importante lo que me tienes que decir si llegaste a estas alturas.- dijo media segura, no sé por qué pensé que aparentaba algo de cansancio, no del físico, sino del otro.

Ella cruzó sus brazos por encima de su toalla y recargó su peso en una de sus caderas. De alguna forma su postura de desinterés consiguió irritarme. Pero no me amedrentó.

-Sí, ok.- miré mis zapatos como si estos fueran a darme las palabras que necesitaba. _Aquí voy_.- yo te odio.- finalmente confesé, en tanto levantaba mi cabeza para observar su reacción.

Podría decir que casi quedé en shock, ella me ponía la atención que merece la voz de un ascensor, sus ojos tenían un aspecto nublado como si en verdad le importara una mierda que yo estuviera ahí parado enfrentándome a su desidia. Me enfureció todavía más, al vuelo entendí que eso era lo que necesitaba para seguir haciéndole frente.

-Eres pomposa, y te crees el centro del mundo, eres oportunista, me enfurece que uses a la gente a tu antojo. Lo único que te interesa es ser mejor que los demás sin importar a quien te lleves por el camino. Vas por los pasillos sin notar a nadie y rechazas a los pobres idiotas que te persiguen una y otra vez. No sé cómo haces para que personas como Alice y Ángela te den su aprobación pero a mí no me la vendes barata Swan, yo sé de que estas hecha.

-¿Ah sí, y de que crees tú que estoy hecha? La última vez que lo comprobé tenía piel, carne y un setenta por ciento de agua.- sonrió de manera cínica y con sus ojos opacos que daba miedo.

Se sentó en una de las bancas, estiró sus largas piernas cruzándolas a la altura de sus tobillos. La observé ladear su cabeza a la espera de más, con su aspecto de fingida diversión por mi postura. La sangre se me subió a la cabeza.

-No seas sarcástica conmigo, no te servirá. Yo vine a aclararte la vista, para que sepas lo mal que vas. No está bien andar de petulante por la vida.

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer?- espetó.

_¿Por qué me importa?_ Me importaba un carajo… pero qué se creía.

-Me da lo mismo lo que hagas mientras no te metas en mi entorno.

-¿Tu entorno, Edward? ¿Acaso estamos en el zoo?- dejó caer una risa seca que no llegó a sus ojos. Me miró fijamente antes de decir.- sigue.

Y así lo hice, seguí soltándole una sarta de estupideces por ese estilo, le dije todo lo que pensaba de ella con lujo de detalles, mientras Isabella Swan me observaba tranquilamente desde el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado, pero yo sabía que no estaba tan tranquila como aparentaba, era otra más de sus armas, ella era una falsa. Grité y patalee como un chiquillo y me sentí tan bien que creo que en el final de mi pequeña perorata hasta solté un suspiro de alivio, y si no lo hubiese creído contraproducente, me habría resbalado hasta el piso para recuperar el aire que invertí en insultarla.

-¿Eso era todo?- me llegó su voz demasiado cerca.

Tan ensimismado estuve que no me había percatado que yo mismo, movido por mi fervor, había llegado a parar nariz con nariz frente a Isabella, quién erguida y sosteniéndose firme sobre sus pies, levantaba la barbilla hacia mí. No tan socarrona, su gesto se fue transformando, no pude recordar alguna vez haberla visto de esa forma. Estaba tan triste, sus ojos… era como si una gran pena, una culpa quizás…

Fue el comienzo de mi decadencia, no noté en qué momento empecé a sentirme culpable yo también. Nunca la había mirado de tan cerca. ¿Sería por eso? ¿Su radio de manipulación era de un límite específico? Tal vez había traspasado la línea que todos conocían y ahora mismo iría rindiéndome poco a poco frente al poder de Isabella Swan.

Isabella, los demás la llamaban Bella, pero yo sabía todas las cosas que odiaba, su nombre era una de esas.

-Edward.- me distrajo.- has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir, has quebrado lo último que me quedaba de esperanza, ahora por favor, ¿podrías salir de aquí y dejar que me vista en paz?

_¿Esperanza? ¿Qué…?_

Observé temblar su mentón y soltar unas cuantas lágrimas sin previo aviso. ¿Ustedes podrían explicarme qué sucede en ese lapso de tiempo cuando deciden cruzar lo que es lógico de lo que no lo es?

La verdad, es que no tenía la más mínima idea, como sea, la besé. Después de ver la humedad de sus ojos la agarre de la nuca y me metí con sus labios. Ya sabía yo que ningún chico del instituto había podido hacerlo. Y ahí estaba, besando a Bella Swan, con sus labios de fresa y su sonrojo, hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello y dándome cuenta inmediatamente de lo bizarro que todo se había vuelto.

Cualquiera habría esperado que después de tanto despotricar en su contra por lo menos la besaría con furia, haciéndole daño, castigándola un poco, pero me sorprendí a mi mismo prolongando el momento con la mayor delicadeza.

¿Quién era yo y qué pasaba conmigo?

Ella era deliciosa, suave y cálida, y había estado esperando por mí, tenía la certeza. Entre beso y beso, y aun cuando sus manos se habían enganchado como tenazas a mi sudadera, pude percibir su entrega, y partes de conversaciones vinieron a mí. Comportamientos extraños y señales que pasé por alto.

_La forma en la que Alice me hablaba sobre ella, como si en alguna instancia esperara algún tipo de reacción mía que no fuese sólo gruñir._

_La vez que choqué con ella y su sonrojo fue lo único que me dejó ver de su cara. La odié por escapar sin siquiera decir un lo siento._

_Desde el día que llegó siempre elegía estacionar su pickup cerca de mi auto. Yo simplemente pensé que era su forma de hincharme las bolas la primera hora del día._

_Su estrechón de manos cuando saqué un diez en matemáticas. Fue la única vez que me miró directamente a los ojos. Y esa boba sonrisa en estos momentos se iba transformando en algo más, algo diferente._

_Todas las veces que me pregunté qué tanto hacía por los pasillos cuando no teníamos clases juntos. Era extraño que estuviera en el edificio cuatro, si ella tenía clases en el dos._

Siempre lo tuve a un palmo de distancia y nunca lo vi. Ella iba por mí, ella estaba por mí. Yo había sido lo suficientemente ciego para no notarlo, y de una forma u otra, matar con cada día que pasaba lo que ella sentía.

La había cagado. Pero si eso estaba tan jodido como se veía, entonces, ¿por qué ella seguía besándome?

Me separé porque tenía que preguntárselo, a pesar de mi terrible aturdimiento, porque saben, es como sentirse yendo de un extremo a otro, ¿podrían entenderlo? En un segundo la odio y al instante siguiente un mundo nuevo se abre hacia mí. Y todo lo que puedo ver en la luz al final del túnel es a Isabella.

Después de todo, creo que nunca la odié. Es imposible odiar a Bella Swan y no sentirse infeliz haciéndolo. Yo había sido un idiota infeliz, luchando contra la corriente, queriendo ver lo que quería ver sólo por sentirme diferente. Yo era el arrogante de esta historia, no Bella, yo era el prejuicioso.

Me tapé la cara para cubrirme del resplandor y fue ella la que tomó mis manos y me dejó ver sus ojos. Ojos que seguían mirándome con tristeza.

-Lo has logrado Edward.- susurró contra mis labios.- ahora dime con total sinceridad que todo ha cambiado.

-¿Cómo fui tan estúpido?- me lamenté y ella dejó salir una risita que me hizo cosquillas.- y tú... tú sabías que yo…

-Yo no sé nada. Yo sólo siento.- explicó en medio de mi crisis interna. Su pulgar recorría mi labio inferior para ese entonces.- Alice fue la que siempre me advirtió que era muy extraño tu comportamiento, según yo, tú me odiabas y punto, pero extrañamente eso me hacia quererte más.

-No lo merezco.- le dije. Y fue la más absoluta verdad. En ese momento quise haber mordido mi lengua siguiendo el consejo de Alice. Quería golpear mi venenosa boca, pero lo único que hice fue depositar un beso en su hombro desnudo.

Era raro como trabaja la mente, uno piensa algo y tu cuerpo hace lo contrario. Yo me sentía muy avergonzado por todo lo que le había dicho, lo normal sería haberme alejado y hundirme en mi propia humillación, pero aun así tuve el descaro de seguir besándola. No ayudó la calidez que se ubicó en la parte baja de mi abdomen, ni el estremecimiento que afectó a Bella cuando froté mis labios contra cuello.

-Dime algo.- me ordenó.

-Te diré lo que sea, me rindo.

-Todo lo que has dicho...- su voz comenzó a quebrarse. Deseé aclararlo todo, pero no sabía qué tenía que aclarar, posiblemente decir algo para que no fuera infeliz por mi culpa, pero nada salió de mi boca.- júrame que harás todo lo que sea posible para desmentir tus palabras.

-No entiendo.- era verdad, no entendí.

-Nunca había escuchado una descripción tan detallista sobre una persona tan mala. Yo tengo mucho que aprender de mi misma, lo sé, pero también sé que esa persona de la cual acabas de hablar, no soy yo. Te enfrentaste a tus prejuicios.

-Diablos, sí, y créeme Isabella, aun no sé como sobrellevar esto.- me quejé señalándonos.- Sale completamente de mis planes, pero tengo claro que todo parte de un perdóname.

-Yo ya te he perdonado.- dijo en medio de una sonrisa.- antes de besarme, me observaste como si de verdad me vieras, me miraste tal cual soy. Yo había deseado tanto reflejarme en tus ojos que cada día era una tortura ver tu desprecio, pero fui paciente en buscar una señal. Y esa señal me llegó en el último momento. Mejor tarde que nunca.

Creo que fue la primera vez que le oí decir tantas cosas.

Sus dedos rozaron mis labios de nuevo. Pensé que podría morir en ese instante. Estaba tan lleno de todo, de excitación, de vergüenza, de incredulidad, de alivio, de melancolía y un gran etcétera.

-Lamento que las cosas no hayan sido perfectas.- me sinceré mientras apretaba sus manos y besaba sus nudillos. Yo ya la quería.

-Podría, habría, sería.- ironizó casi divertida, su miraba iba cambiando a algo más placentero. Sonreí internamente al ver por fin un cambio en su triste semblante.- nada es perfecto, esto no ha empezado bien, pero tendremos que asegurarnos de que si corra bien.

- Todavía no me lo creo.- dije perplejo. Sus manos entre las mías, la imagen no dejaba de ser irreal.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo creas?- se mordió el labio inferior, sus manos moviéndose por encima del nudo de la toalla. Yo no cabía en mi sorpresa, acaso iba ella a… pero al segundo detuvo su tarea.- podrías voltearte para vestirme.

_Mezcla entre sutil sugerencia y pregunta a medias._

-Oh si, umm… por supuesto.- giré sobre mí y me maldije internamente por pensar si quiera que ella iba a desnudara ante mí. Era un idiota redomado, las cosas recién habían cambiado de una forma tan rápida y extraña, y yo inmediatamente aspiraba a verla desnuda. Estaba claro que tenía _grandes esperanzas._

-Listo.- avisó y yo no perdí mi tiempo para voltear a verla.

Ella se acercó con su moleskine en la mano y me la ofreció. Esto iba de blanco a gris. Pero si ella lo hacía era por algo, ¿no?, yo se lo debía. Nada de prejuicios.

-Página 52.- agregó con un gesto solemne. Pude ver a la capitana de vóleibol tras eso.

Pensé en besarla de nuevo, pero el tiempo que había pasado metido dentro de mi cabeza mientras ella se vestía, había servido para enfriar mis pensamientos y la inseguridad estaba haciendo mella.

En tanto mis nerviosos dedos buscaron la dichosa pagina, Bella abrigó su cuerpo, dispuesta a salir. Su candado hizo _click_ justo cuando llegué a la página 52. Con su letra desordenada y escritura apurada, un pequeño párrafo en medio de la hoja cruzó mi vista.

_Edward, no sé la razón de tu presencia en la práctica de hoy, pero tengo este extraño presentimiento. Lo último que deseo es ser una completa farsante ante tus ojos aunque sepa lo que piensas sobre mí, y lo que quiero más en el mundo es que no me veas de ese modo, quiero que me veas como realmente soy, porque aún sabiendo que tú me odias, yo te quiero._

_Bella Swan, el gimnasio. 19:30 hrs del día 25 de Agosto._

Pestañeé. _Imposible_ fue la única palabra que mi mente procesó.

-Yo no te odiaba.- aclaré completamente avergonzado.- no eras de mi agrado pero no te odiaba. Estaba celoso y desconfiado. No quería verte como realmente eres, porque sabiendo que te gusto, creo imposible que tú me quieras. Yo no te merezco.

Lo que yo verdaderamente odié fue la imagen que creé de Isabella Swan, una Bella que no existía, un estereotipo.

-Haz que lo valgas.- me alentó tomando mi mano.- no quiero perder mi tiempo, estoy apostando todo a tu favor, haz que lo valga.

La volví a besar, tratando de no sobrepasar los límites. Porque yo era un _mirlo recogiendo mis alas rotas y aprendiendo a volar_, porque no había nueva Bella, sino nuevo Edward, y más pronto que nada Jasper tendría un repertorio de bromas para echarme en cara junto con Emmett. Pero estaba seguro que no me importaría, porque ya no era infeliz, ya no odiaría un día con sol. Y Bella iría de mi mano con una sonrisa que nunca nadie le habría visto y yo también sonreiría al saber que fui la causa. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

No hubo epifanía ni nada por el estilo, mi actitud había sido una soberana estupidez y ella no me dio más que una oportunidad para quererla y para madurar. Así me sentía, al igual que un muchachito obligado a madurar, con una verdad a cuestas que cuando la reconoces no la puedes ignorar, no puedes volver atrás o ser indiferente al respecto. Reconocerlo es aceptarlo y yo finalmente reconocí que quería a Bella.

-Isabella.- murmuré sobre sus labios un día.

-No suena tan mal cuando lo dices tú.- afirmó antes de besarme.

Alice no podía aguantar su sonrisa, casi le hice perder todas sus esperanzas ese día en la cafetería y Jasper, bueno, él seguramente algún día dejará de hacerla esperar.

* * *

Hola, espero que las que hayan leído el fic dejen aunque sea un comentario, me gustaría saber que les pereció. Como ya saben hay un Beatle contest con muchas historias inspiradas en las canciones de este grupo, vayan a leerlas, están muy buenas!

Saludos

zota


End file.
